


For the both of us

by Hotgitay



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lilette reassures her boyfriend





	For the both of us

“I’m proud of you”Lilette said to her boyfriend 

“I don’t typically do things like this”Robbie said to her

“You have a great singing voice”Lilette kissed his nose 

“You have one too”Robbie replies 

“This musical it’s a good thing”Lilette assures him 

“Not just for you”Robbie stated

“For the both of us”Lilette says


End file.
